


Breathe

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon with a little oral gratification</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Title: Breathe  
Author: Carol  
Characters: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Beta: ~N  
Word Count: 1345  
Disclaimer: I’m just borrowing names and making up stories. None of this is real.  
Warning: None  
Summary: A quiet afternoon with a little oral gratification

 

"Oh, Darlin'…" such a mournful complaint, "at my age…"

"At your age, I'd think it was about time you got what you want… exactly the way you want it."

The only thing Viggo could think, but not respond, was that, at this point, he didn't expect to be answering questions to a man planted between his legs. But there he was, as usual, confusing the hell out of him, wanting him to speak but taking away his ability to do so. Orlando’s query was an honest one; he only wanted to make Viggo happy, fulfill every wish, every erotic dream he'd ever dreamt, and he'd already gone far past anything Viggo’d ever imagined.

All Orlando'd asked was whether Viggo wanted to watch him; his man understood he was, like most men, a visual being; that fuse at which he so expertly lapped could be lit from far upward, just by sight. He swirled his tongue about the enflamed tip, ran his teeth gently along Viggo’s straining length, or mapped his soft, sweet lips on every pulsing vein in kisses, all the while caressing Viggo’s thighs or his belly, baring him in ways that sometimes made him almost uncomfortable.

Orlando didn't mind all the things that made Viggo self-conscious: his height, his size, his age; he could counter every excuse Viggo made for not being satisfied until he let himself believe Orlando really did love everything about him, with neither hesitation or reservation. In fact, the way Orlando devoured him, watching his eyes, his face, for reaction, his own eyes taking on that wicked little sparkle and his high cheekbones lifting in a smile when he'd done something to please Viggo, betrayed absolutely nothing but adoration.

When he managed to clear his head for just a second here or there, Viggo would try to accommodate him. "Y'know I love everything you do…"

That smile again. "Everything?" Orlando dipped his head a little lower to reach out and lave each tender globe, careful and still watchful, his delight in the way Viggo’s head would drop back in bliss threatening to bubble out in a giggle, one that needed the most urgent kind of stifling: Orlando rose up and took Viggo to the root down his throat. He could hear Viggo’s hands suddenly grasp the sheets and looked up to watch those great, corded arms straining at the fabric, Orlando’s own hands miming some futile attempt to hold him down, knowing how much Viggo enjoyed the resistance of Orlando’s body against his, Orlando’s legs twined around his, and the feel of his warm, bare chest on his thighs. Orlando made him feel so strong, and yet so weak; under his spell, he'd consent to anything Orlando demanded.

But he never demanded. Orlando loved all of him, with smile, touch, scent, and long eyelashes; Viggo could almost laugh… almost.

"Honey," he tried to talk, but Orlando stilled the confusion.

"Shhhh…" with another luxurious slide of his tongue up and down, "talk later… feel now," just before he felt Orlando engulf him again and suck hard, hard enough to force the groan from his throat. Gods, how could he stand it?

Orlando’s rhythm became focused; the more unraveled Viggo got, the more intent he grew. Orlando "caught" him watching his motions; he snapped his eyes closed, as if in shame, but Orlando reached up and tickled the silvered-blond strands of hair on Viggo’s chest with his nails to get his attention. When Viggo glanced down at Orlando, he wrinkled his nose to show him it was all right, and what he wanted, too. Viggo grasped that hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, breathing on Orlando’s palm in an ever deepening, ever quickening pace.

Practice told him Viggo was close, very close, so Orlando winked at him, his mouth never slacking, and gave him a slight nod as if to ask, "Now?"

Viggo nodded back, gasping, only to be answered with the smallest head-shake… no, Orlando’s eyes told him, not yet… Orlando’d outplayed him again. Fingers loosed themselves from his grip, circled him at his base and held off his peak, just a little longer, but not much, only enough so Orlando could look up at those azure windows with their lash curtains of gold; watch them plead… and lovingly surrender. Orlando noticed every detail: Viggo’s dear mouth, opening, wanting to ask, to beg, but its tremble was enough. Sufficient to loose Orlando’s fingers, loose, but not let go; now his hand joined his lips in bringing Viggo up… harder… higher… higher… no, higher… feeling him swell into his kiss and fill his with sweetness; he swallowed it down and milked Viggo for all, reveling in that deep, wonderful moan of release, feeling his body shake and shudder under his careful tending, knowing he couldn't be more fulfilled than at that one, single moment, a moment he shared with Orlando alone.

As satisfied as Viggo was, so Orlando was too, with himself. It showed in the shimmer of his eyes as he watched Viggo, petted him, while he recovered, all Orlando’s emotion translated to his hands in long, languid strokes on Viggo’s legs, over his hips, and the way Orlando rested his chin on the arm he draped across Viggo’s stomach and beamed at him from below… just waiting, Patience personified. And Love.

Finally, Viggo’s breath drew in, whooshing out in a great sigh. "Mother of God." And then the laugh… that beloved sound when he looked at Orlando so adoringly, right before he yanked him up; too far away to kiss, and Viggo couldn’t stand it. If there was a way to keep Orlando locked in his arms so he'd never leave, Viggo would find it, but for now, it was enough to simply hold on, hold on and breathe Orlando into himself with every taste of his lips, each hungering for the one after, daisy-chained and wrapped around them both like bonds of silk. "Bitch," Viggo laughed again, grinning when Orlando leaned forward and gently bit his lower lip in response, shaking his head like a playful dog and growling through the giggle that had to be let free. No offense; it was play, something neither had done in far too long, until the other came along.

"Now what was that you were trying to say?" Orlando’s eyes batted in mock coquetry, "Something about your age?"

More kisses, each like honey dropped from the petals of a rose. Viggo murmured, "Shh, what about you? And if I'd nodded off after?"

Had Viggo wanted to sleep, Orlando'd have let him, without complaint; should his heart be unlocked, Orlando’d listen; if payback was in the offing, he'd accept it, with all the remembrance of what Viggo was capable of to tickle him until he made good on it, anything he wanted

"Then I could watch you sleep. Do you really think I'm keeping score," Orlando eyed him, but not critically, "or that I give a hang about things like that?" Orlando felt the redness rising in his cheeks at Viggo’s leering, darling grin… uh oh…

"Still," came the reply, "fair is fair…" as Viggo’s kisses became more ardent and his body began to respond once more to Orlando so close, so warm, and so vulnerably bare against him. "Besides," he whispered, husky and low into Orlando’s hair, nipping his ear and grazing his neck with his teeth, "I know what doing that does to you." Orlando felt Viggo’s hand sliding down his belly and parting his thighs.

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" Orlando teased, but his tone disintegrated into a whimper when deft fingers traveled up, slick and heated, and found him vibrating, hard… aching for him.

"No, Love," Viggo answered, guiding Orlando over onto his back, "I'm sure of you…"

Thank God, they thought, both at once…

~End


End file.
